


I Know What You Did.

by sleepyspookyghosty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and yeah ill add as i go on bc nothing even happened yet, horror (hopefully if i do this right)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty
Summary: Leon’s life isnt so bad, that is, until he gets a mysterious note over an event that happened a year ago. suddenly, he and his friends who saw the event unfold are fighting for their lives against a hooded figure with an hammer and a bloodthirsty vengeance. All the while trying to keep the secrets under wraps, Leon (with some help)  work to both survive and make sure no one knows what happened on October 31st in the backroom....Mainly chileon, with a side of soudam, togakure, pekobuki, gokuwada and others! This was just a excuse for me to try my hand at writing some underrated rarepairs, all the while trying to make it really scary. I also wanted to do a long fanfic with characters ive never written for before. So yeah, sorry if its bad,,, its really just a experiment lol.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Gokuhara Gonta/Oowada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, everything except for the first like for are very minor okay, like ull barely see it lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. A perfect day in the perfect life!

**Author's Note:**

> well, here we are. this chapter is short but hopefully it gets longer as we get along ;) this is really an intro anyways.

  
  
  


**_[_ ** **_Chapter one]_ **

  
  
  


**_{A perfect day in a perfect life}_ **

  
  
  


If you asked Leon Kuwata how his life was, he’d say perfect. And you’d probably agree. 

Leon was semi popular, loved enough by everyone to not have any enemies. He had a lot of friends, and was invited to almost any get togethers. His grades were alright, and for once he was actually enjoying playing baseball. In fact, next week he was gonna play his first show with Sayaka and Ibuki, something that used to be a dream. And yeah, while that all was cool, that's not why he thought his life was perfect. 

It was because of his amazing, beautiful, sweet, kind, and all around perfect boyfriend, Chihiro. 

To Leon, Chihiro was….well, everything. Before him Leon wasn’t exactly the best person, and had quite a few problems he had yet to acknowledge, nonetheless deal with. Right when he was sure to go on the wrong path, Mondo introduced him to a very shy, yet sweet boy, who wanted to make friends. One day he’ll have to properly thank him, because it's because of that introduction that brought his favorite person in his life. 

It’s was Chihiro who got Leon to be a bit kinder to his classmates, it’s chihiro who cheered him on during practice, it was him who made studying seem less boring, and it was him who helped him convince Ibuki and Sayaka to at least consider Leon performing with them. Chihiro came in and shone a bright light into Leon's dark and dull life, and he didn't even expect anything in return. All he really wanted were cuddles and kisses, which Leon was happy to provide. 

He knew he’d have to pay him back somehow, have to show him just how much he loved and appreciated him. One day. Definitely not today though. And besides, why worry about something like that? He should just enjoy his life as is. Which was what he was doing. Humming the song he helped write, he walked down the halls, taking he sweet time on his way to class. Lots waved and said hi, and he smiled and waved back. He felt a little like a local celebrity, and his excitement for this friday only grew. Imagine how famous he'd be after that! 

“Yo, Leon! Whats up man?” Mondo said, closing his locker to greet him. Leon smilied. “Hey, Mondo. Haven’t seen you for a minute. How was your trip?” Mondo sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. Leon raised an eyebrow. “Not good…?” He said, and Mondo nodded. “I mean, it was fine, but the receptionist at the hotel kept fucking flirting with Gonta. Fucking bitch….” Leon chuckled. “Hey! Whats so fucking funny, huh? I mean seriously, she wasn't giving up even when I made it clear i'm with him!” Mondo shouted, only causing Leon to laugh further. “So you’re tellin me… you didn’t enjoy your romantic little getaway because of your jealousy? Must suck to suck, man.” Mondo blushed at ‘romantic getaway’ and was about to defend himself, probably to say something like “It wasn't a  _ romantic getaway _ dipshit, we were  _ invited _ by the owners, nothing romantic about it.” before he was interrupted with a “Hey Mondo! Hey Leon!” by Chihiro. 

“Hi, Chihiro.” Mondo said grumpily, and Leon went to kiss him as a greeting, earning a groan and fake gagging from Mondo. He smirked as he pulled away from the kiss, turning to look at Mondo’s theatrics. “What, jealous you’re too shy to kiss Gonta in public?” Mondo blushed a deep red and punched him, quite hard, but soft enough for Leon to know he was just kidding. Still hurt. Leon winced and glared. “Shut up! I’m not shy, I just don’t have to be all over him for people to know I love him. Keep talking and ill beat your fucking ass.” “Oh yeah? Well, i’d like to see you try-” “Guys! Stop, don’t talk like that.” Chihiro frowned. Both rolled their eyes, but apoligzed anyway. Chihiro sighed. “Anyways, here,” He handed both of them drinks, “Something to start your morning! I got them just the way you like!”

“Jeez, thanks Chi. At least  _ some  _ of my friends are thoughtful.” Mondo said. “And at least  _ my  _ boyfriend gets me coffee in the morning.” Leon retorted. “Hey, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Because ill have you know me and Gonta make breakfast everyday, unlike you two, who always eat out because you can’t fucking cook.” “Oh really? Well at least me and my boyfriend go on dates!” “And what? Having picnics at the park isnt a fucking date?!?” “No, not when it happens once or twice a month! I mean real dates!” “That is a real date, dumbass! Why is it an issue if we wanna stay in, huh? At least we don’t force ourselves out, and have fun at home! You make yourselves go out only to not have any fun!” “Oh yeah? Well-”

“GUYS!!!!” Chihiro yelled, which caused both to jump. Chihiro blushed, embarrassed. “A-ah, sorry. But can you two please stop bickering? Your coffee will get cold…” Both nodded and apologized again, deciding to just sip their coffee. “Wow Chihiro! You’re the only person I know who can get Leon and Mondo to shut up!” Yasuhiro walked over to them, waving cheerfully. Leon was a bit surprised, but smiled anyway. Hiro must’ve forgotten what had happened not too long ago. “Oh um… thanks…?” Chihiro looked embarrassed. “Seriously, do you guys ever have a conversation where you  _ don’t  _ end up fighting over whose boyfriend is better?” Yasuhiro asked. “Of course! Why, just the other day we, um…. well there's that one time….” Leon trailed off, looking to Mondo for help, who only shook his head and shrugged.. “Yeah of course, we have! I just…. don’t remember a time right now, but we have!”

Chihiro smiled. “Well, i think its cute how much you both care… but you shouldn’t compare me and Gonta. We’re both very different, and love you guys in different ways.” Yasuhiro nodded, and Leon sighed as he wrapped an arm around Chihiro’s waist, kissing his forehead. “Yeah i guess you’re right. Mondo, maybe we should-”

Leons sentence was cut off by Taka's yelling. “You four! Hurry up and get to class, or you’ll all be late!” The four all looked at eachother, knowing that conversation was now over, and began to start a new one as they walked to class. 

  
  
  
  
  


Leon turned his paper in just before the bell rang. He waited by the door as all of the other students piled out, until chihiro came past, handing in his paper as well. Leon held Chi’s hand and interlaced it with his own as they walked out the door, together. 

“So, you free this afternoon? Maybe we can try and beat Chiaki's level on Super Mario Maker today.” Leon said absentmindedly. Chi shook his head. “I promised to meet Kazuichi and Miu in the lab today. We’re planning on making something cool for a presentation, and wanted to brainstorm ideas. Sorry.” Leon shook his head. “Nah, it's okay. I’ll walk you there?” Chihiro nodded, and they began to talk about little things. Although it was a five minute walk, it felt like seconds before they were at the lab. Leon waved hi to Kaz and Miu, (Miu waved and Kaz ignored him. That didn’t surprise him though, not at all) waved goodbye to Chi, and walked away as they closed the lab doors. 

Bored, he began to ponder what to do now that he had some time to himself. He could practice some baseball, but that was boring, seeing as it’ll just be him. He could watch a movie or something, or maybe take a nap. He decided to get a snack first, so he made his way to the cafeteria, where he saw Ibuki talking to herself about something. She turned to look at him as he entered. “Oh, Hi Leon!!!!” Ibuki said. She was sitting on the counter and had a bowl of chips in her hand.

“Hey Ibuki. Can I have some?” He said, pointing to the bowl. Ibuki shrugged, and he took a handful and shoved them into his mouth. “Soo, are you excited for your very first performance in front of hundreds of people next friday?” Ibuki said, and Leon nodded excitedly,not bothering to fully swallow before answering. “Oh yeah. I can’t barely wait, actually. I’m ready to do it today.” Ibuki nodded. “Me too! It’s been so long since Ibuki’s sang in front of anyone… she misses it dearly.” She looked off to the distance seeming to have a particularly nostalgic gleam in her eyes, before almost choking from stuffing to many chips in her mouth. 

Leon looked into the fridge and grabbed some soda, before grabbing his own bag of chips and pouring them into a bowl. Feeling satisfied, he began to make his way toward the door. “Well, i’ll see ya later. Gonna go watch a movie. Have any suggestions?” Ibuki nodded excitedly. “Watch  _ Birds of Prey!  _ Ibuki is sure you’ll like it!” Leon nodded and walked away, making his way to his room. 

The walk was long. Leon looked back on his day. Mostly he just messed with Mondo and laughed with Yasuhiro, but it wasn’t boring. Honestly, he was pretty lucky that his life was so good. He had good friends… a good boyfriend… and he was going to the best school in all of japan. Now he was gonna watch a good movie until said good boyfriend came home, and then they’d probably cuddle and fall asleep in eachothers arms until the next day. He smiled. Just thinking about that made him feel comforted. 

As he made it to his dorm, he thought about how much he laughed today, how much he smiled. How much he loved and was loved in return… how happy he’s been feeling lately. He turned the knob.

Only for it to not budge. 

Then it hit him. 

His dorm was locked, as it should be, and Leon left his keys in his locker. 

“Shit.” He said, and set down his snacks near his door, quickly jogging through the hall. It wasn’t his fault that he forgot, chihiro normally had the keys! Leon only kept his spare in his locker because it felt useless to carry around! It still took him awhile, but he made his way to his locker finally, and took a moment to catch his breath. Putting in his combination, 01-10-37, his locker opened, and with it, a little envelope fell at his feet. 

He looked down at it, confused, before quickly shaking his head and just stuffing it in his pocket. He grabbed his spare keys and jogged back to his dorm. 

Finally making it and happy to see his snacks untouched, he unlocked his door and sat his snacks on the bed, sitting down. Taking out the envelope, he examined it. It was a plain white, and had no address on it. It was definitely for him though, because his name was written neatly on it, in what looked like sharpie. He turned it around and opened it, curiosity overtaking his better judgement. Well, you know what they say. 

Curiosity killed the cat. 

“Wh-What the fuck?!?” He screamed, throwing the paper across the room, tears forming in his eyes as he backed away from it, looking around anxiously. He couldn’t breathe. He looked at the paper, scared of the very words written on it. Hands shaking, he moved towards cautiously, swearing to himself that he must’ve read it wrong. Eyes scanning over the words, his worst fear was confirmed. He hadn’t read it wrong. because on that paper, written in sharpie were the words.

  
  


**I know what you did on october 31st, at the party. A backroom is a strange place for a freshman to be at a seniors party, isn't it?**

  
  


Suddenly, Leon’s life wasn’t so perfect. 

  
  



	2. Die like a rockstar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on that cold October night. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore trigger warning!!!
> 
> im sowwy this took to long,,,,, i lost motivation halfway through,,,,, then regained it last minute.

Leon paced his room anxiously as he awaited for them to arrive. This was sure to be a mess. He knew it. He didn’t exactly know how he’d react but he wasn’t in a good state either. He just hoped he didn’t get too heated. The knock on the door made him yelp, but he still got up quickly and opened the door with a shaky hand. He wasn't greeted as they very anxiously pushed past him. He closed the door, and they all looked at eachother. It was silent, and awkwardly so. 

“So. You said you got a… note?” Leon nodded. All four of them shook, and he winced as well. 

“Can we see it?” 

  
  


*

**[October 31st, one year ago]**

It wasn’t summer. Actually it was halloween, and school was gonna start soon. A couple of freshmen were at a senior party, and they probably shouldn’t have. The place wasn’t their usual scene. Normally they’d just stay at Leon’s room way too stoned for 16 year olds, listening to Mindless Self Indulgence and 100 Gecs, laughing at whatever things that weren’t funny. But today, today was special. They’d all been accepted into the same school, one of the most prestigious and Famous schools in all of Tokyo, actually. And well, that just called for a party!

Leon took another sip of the “punch” and winced at the sour taste. “Ugh…” He set his cup down. He turned to quickly scope the area for his friends, and spotted one of them talking to what looked like a very annoyed dj. Feeling a little weird at the snack table he made his way to her. “Ibuki!” He yelled over the obnoxious music. She turned and waved excitedly. “Leon! Ibuki was trying to get the dj to play some  _ really good _ music, like Poppy!” He rolled his eyes. “Of course they’re not gonna play fucking Poppy at a party like this.” He said, and she shook her head. “Is it even a party if Poppy isn't screaming at you to the point where you feel like your head is gonna explode?” Leon just motioned for her to follow him, because he had no idea what to say to that.

He saw his other two friends, both of whom seemed lost. “Hiro! Souda! Yo!” He walked over to them, and Kazuichi seemed relieved. “Oh great, you’re here! For a second there I thought you ditched or something.” Leon laughed. “Why would I ditch a party I told  _ you _ about?” He said, and Kazuichi shrugged. Hiro seemed happy to see Leon as well. “Leon! Thanks for telling me about this place, dude! It's been awhile since i've been to a party this big.” Leon smiled at the praise as he waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah whatever. Now that we’re all here, lets really fucking party!” All three cheered and walked away to the snack table. Great, his best friends were here, now he just had one person he needed to talk to. 

He looked around, looking hard. After a while of searching, he thought maybe she hadn’t made it. At least he did, until he felt a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lily, his beautiful girlfriend. It was because of her that he was even invited here, because her best friend's brother's cousin was the one who threw the party. She smiled at him. “Hi Leon.”

He kissed her as greeting, picking her up as he did it. “Lily! Thanks so much for this, we’re gonna have the time of our lives!” She giggled as he put her down and nodded. “Well I figured since you’re gonna go off to some fancy school next year… that we should make this night as memorable as we can!” She grabbed his hand and put something in it. He looked down. “A pill?” He said, all of the sudden a bit uncertain and a lot less confident. Where did she even get that from?

She nodded, holding up a baggie full of mismatched pills, some that were tiny and red like the one he was holding, others multiple colors at once, and pretty big. He looked at her weirdly. Lily has always been a bit of a wild card, always doing something that was probably illegal. He thought that was why they were perfect for eachother. What kind of rockstar didn't have a weird girlfriend that's been to Juvie? He looked down again. Pills were a bit much, though…

“Why’s your face like that? It's not like you’ve never done drugs before. Besides, look! I got enough for your friends! This shit right here, it’ll make you have the time of your life! Don't you want that, Leon?” He nodded. “Yeah, i guess. I’ve just never done… like,  _ drugs _ before. What next, you’re gonna tell me you have cocaine and heroin too?” He’d said it as a joke, but to his surprise, she pulled out a baggie with white powder out of her jacket. He couldn’t hide his shock at actually seeing… that…. in real life, and that his cute 5’3, pink jacket wearing girlfriend was holding it nonchalantly. 

She smiled at his reaction, looking at the baggie fondly. “Yeah… I got it from a few plugs. Don’t worry about the heroin either, I'm sure plenty of people have some somewhere here… Oh Leon, there you go with that face again. Why worry? These are here to make you have fun. That's what  _ rockstars  _ do Leon. Aren’t you one of those?” She got closer to him, a foreign look in her eye. The music was blaring, and the pill was warm in his hand. The lights shone off of her green hair that he helped dye, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Leon… show me. Show me just how…” She pressed one hand to his chest, and used the other to take his hand with the pill, leading it to his mouth. “Much of a fucking rockstar my boyfriend really is.” 

He nodded and took the pill and put it in his mouth, just barely swallowing it before she kissed him feverishly. Rap music was playing loudly to a song Leon knew all the words to, his girlfriends hands were in his hair, pulling, and he decided he was living the teenage dream. 

When she let go of him, he was seeing way too many colors. Around Lily was a soft pink, and it was beautiful. It was all beautiful. Lily smirked. “Is it working?” Leon took much too long to respond and when he did it was just an enthusiastic nod. She was a bit blurry, and her voice sounded weird, but she still was an angel. He could see her wings. “C’mon, let's show your friends how to have fun!” He was pulled along to a table where Kazuichi and Hiro were playing beer pong, Ibuki cheering them on. 

It seemed that Hiro had won another one, the ball landing perfectly in a cup. Kazuichi sighed and glared at Hiro as he picked up the cup and drank it, and seeing how many empty cups there were, they’d been playing for a while. Kaz's face was a bit red, and Hiro was wobbling. Lily smiled at the two as she wrapped a hand around ibuki. She was saying things, but Leon couldn’t hear it. He looked around. 

Everything looked weird. He felt 1000 emotions at the same time, and he was thirsty. But it was beautiful. It was amazing. All these people, dancing, their bodies meshing together, fusing. Everyone was happy, and everything was wonderful.

He turned back to his friends, and they didn’t look happy. But Lily said something else, and pointed to him. He smiled at his amazing wonderful beautiful friends, and they smiled back. And so, one by one, they all took pills. Lily didn’t kiss them afterwards like she did Leon, though, and it made him feel special. 

They stayed at that table, trying everything Lily told them to try. They drank, they smoked, and they swallowed, and Leon felt like he could die. He was so excited. He was feeling so absolutely happy, and his friends looked happy too. Everything was perfect, and he could feel the perfectness on his back, hugging him tightly. He didn’t know where his legs were, and his face felt like it was melting off of him, dripping onto the floor. Every single part of him hurt, but his smile didn’t fade. The angel, with her sparkling eyes and wings, got up from her chair. “Hey Ibuki, what's your name?” Ibuki looked at her, trying to focus. “Um...Blue?” The angel nodded. “And Souda, how old are you?” Kaz didn't even look at her. “Guys, do you see it too?” He waved at nothing. “Hi there…. what are you doing at a party?” He continued his talk with the air. 

The angel's wings ruffled and she turned to Hiro. “Hiro, can you even hear me?” Hiro seemed to be disturbed at the angel. “H-Huh?!? How are you talking? You don't have a face! What happened to it? And how can you speak without a mouth?” The angel laughed and smiled. “Wonderful! My friends are having fun!” She grabbed their hands, and Leon didn’t know how. Maybe it was her power. Kazuichi whined. “Excuse me! I’m having a conversation!” “Talk to her later!” “He, actually. Can’t you tell?” He was still dragged away to the dance floor. 

“C’mon guys! This is a party, so dance!” And dance they did, because there was no way they could defy the pretty angel with large white wings and a pink light surrounding her and her halo. 

They all were on the dance floor for a long time, before the angel looked at the clock and grabbed Leon’s hand.

Leon didn’t notice when he was taken away from the dance floor. He blinked and he was in an unknown place. It was semi dark, the only light coming from a lamp. It was dim, but the angel glowed. “Leon. Do you know where we are?” Her voice sounded like his favorite song, and it tasted like candy. He could feel her hand around him, hugging him tightly sharing her angelic warmth, yet she stayed near the door, blocking it. “Leon?” She said, and he realized that he’d forgotten what she asked. He apologized. “We are not on the dance floor, Leon. Did you know that?” He shook his head. He didn’t notice that she locked the door. 

She laughed silently. “Leon, i gave you some pretty strong drugs. They were special drugs. They are great for a wild trip, but they're also very short term.” The angels glow dulled, and Leon's head hurt. “What…?”

Lily suddenly punched him. Harder than he’d ever expected. He instantly fell to the ground. He didn’t understand. What's happening? Where was he? Why did everything hurt so bad? “Sorry about this Leon. I suppose it just had to happen, y’know? You were gonna leave.” Lily tilted her head, before sighing. “I love you. So much. That's why I have to do this. That's why I drugged your friends so hard that they won’t remember tonight. But I want you to hear me. I want your last moments to be full of my love.” She climbed atop of him. His mind was so fuzzy. He had no idea what she was talking about. Her soft lips kissed his, but he was too confused to kiss her back. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. “Whoa whoa… what? Where are we? A fucking… supply closet? And what happened to my friends?” She frowned. 

“Leon, your friends are out there. Dancing. And forgetting all about you.” Leon struggled to stand. When he did, it was too fast, and his world was spinning. 

“What are we doing standing in a closet? C’mon.” He went towards the door, but she stood in front of it protectively. He looked at her weirdly. “What are you doing? Lets go.” She had a dark look in her eyes. “It's locked.” Tears began to fall from her eyes as she grabbed a knife from seemingly nowhere. When and where did she get that?!? And why was she pointing it at him? He felt his stomach drop at the sight before putting his hands up in defense. “L-Lily? Where did you get that? Put it down! Stop pointing it at me!” He backed away instinctively. There wasn’t much room here. He backed away from her as she walked towards him, tears still falling from her face. “I'm going to miss you. So fucking much.” Then, just like that, she plunged the knife in his stomach. 

He didn’t feel it at first. He just looked down, and there it was. She took it out, and he could feel the blood gushing from his stomach. He toppled over. He looked up at her. “It’s not a closet,” She said between sobs, getting closer as he tried to crawl away. “It’s a backroom. It’s my friends. The one who threw this party. It’s soundproof, so don’t bother screaming. I wish i didn’t have to do this, Leon… I love you more than anything…” His back was against the wall. The pain was starting to kick in. It felt like a million little needles, constantly pricking his stomach. He couldn’t breathe. It hurt too much. “P-p-please… god, no… don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything. I won’t even tell anyone. God, c’mon Lily! Please!” Lily shook her head. “Sorry Leon. At Least you died high and at a party. People will talk about you for weeks. You’ll go out like a-” “Shut up! Fuck you!”

She knelt down to him. He felt around for something, anything that can help him. He felt his hands hit somethin, and he gripped it tight. He’s never been religious before, but he prayed to every god that he didn’t die. There was so much he wanted to do. He was just a kid. 

“Goodbye, my love. May we meet again.”

Despite the excruciating pain he felt, he took whatever he had in his hand, a lamp, and swung it as hard as he could. He hit her head and she fell off of him. Full of anger, fear, and adrenaline, he moved towards her and hit her again. And again. He kept going, until her face was unrecognizable and his clothes were blood soaked. Shaking, he dropped the lamp, looking at the mess he made. He looked at the body before him. She was dead. His girlfriend was dead, and he killed her. He could see her brains. He could see her eyes, and they weren’t in their sockets. He was gonna throw up. What had he done?

“Leon? LEON???” He looked up to see Kazuichi, Yasuhiro, and Ibuki, staring at him in bloodsoaked clothes towering over his girlfriend's body. 

“G-Guys… you have to help me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a good start. pls try to leave a comment if u liked it, id love to hear from u guys!!!


End file.
